Help:Image description page
← ' '← White Wolf: Image use policy Every uploaded file has an image description page that is associated with it. The image description page is used to provide relevant information concerning that image (or other multimedia; sounds may also be uploaded using the same mechanism). Every instance of a local image on White Wolf will include a link to the related image description page — just click on the image to view the description page. : To make a link to the image description page without showing the image itself, use the following format: Image:Wiki.png. The leading colon prevents the image from being displayed on the page, and leaves the link alone. (In the case of sounds, links are automatically text-only, embedding them in the article is not possible.) The description page consists of four major sections: * The image itself, * A description of the image or sound, * Image history (see ), and * Image links (what articles use the image). The following part of the article refers to the image description itself. The image description can be edited by clicking the "Edit this page" link on the image description page. What to include in an image description An image description should (ideally) include all of the following information: * Image source. It is important to cite your sources and state the origin of the image that you have uploaded. In the cases of photographs and other artwork, name the artist who created the image and (if applicable) the book it was featured in. In the case of screen captures from episodes and movies, specify which episode (and series) the image comes from. * Copyright status. It is crucial to abide by the copyrights policy and add explicit information about who owns the copyright of the image in question. (There are several convenient boilerplate messages available to be easily included in the description.) ** In the case of all screen captures and publicity photographs, state that the image copyright belongs to White Wolf Publishing, Inc, and that the image is displayed under fair use guidelines. ** If the image is copyright of another artist, state the conditions of its use on WWWiki — specifically, whether the copyright is retained by the author and is used under fair use guidelines, or if the image is copyrighted but released for free use under the terms of the WWWiki copyright. (The latter is preferred but not mandatory.) * Description of the image. This should be more than simple alternate text, but rather a full-sentence (or more) description of the image. This is useful to explain the context of the image and its significance. * Other versions of the image. If the image is a cropping or shrunken version of a larger image on an external site, provide a link to the full version. * Relevant links. Be sure to include links to useful WW Wiki articles that can describe more about the image's context. This can be included as part of the image's actual description, but a list separate from the description is also useful. Upload summary Similar to the , the upload summary provides a description of the actual upload and the changes being applied to the image.